Mistletoe
by leejeeg
Summary: A weird retelling of the classic story. Language, sap and Mature
1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe

by leejeeg

A weird retelling of the Dickens classic

Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh

Warnings: language, classics mangling, eventual lemon

DeexRyo

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Snow was falling lightly over New york City. It was December and the already bustling city bulged with the daily influx of holiday shoppers. There was an air of excitement and expectation at the newly replaced headquarters of the 27th precinct. Janet, the desk sergeant was draping silver tinsel on the outside of her imposing desk. As Dee Laytner, half of the sexiest pair of detectives going passed by, she entreated him to assist her with more decorating in the lobby. Dee helped out eagerly.

Christmas was his favorite holiday, despite having grown up in an orphanage. Penguin always did her best to make sure the children had a special day, and Dee had always been her favorite. Dee smiled to himself. Yes, the darling nun certainly had a soft spot in her heart for him.

He reached up, stretching his long, lean frame to place a sprig of mistletoe in the middle of the room, hung off of the center light fixture. It amused him, the idea of such a romantic tradition hanging right in the middle of all these cops and perps, and his lurid mind pictured cops and criminals alike pausing in their activities to smooch for the holidays. He laughed aloud and shook his head. No wonder Bikky called him a pervert all the time because that was certainly an obscene thought. Janet thanked him and he winked at her. As she watched him stroll down the long corridor to the office he shared with his yummy partner, visions of more than just sugarplums danced through her head.

Dee opened the door to their office slowly. He peered inside; no Ryo. His partner was not a big fan of the holiday-too many sad and tragic memories. But this wasn't just any Christmas, this was their first Christmas together as a couple. Dee had begun trying to cheer his lover up since the first day of December. He closed the door and fished in his pocket for the small package nestled there. He placed it on Ryo's desk and then left the office as unobtrusively as he had entered.

* * *

Ryo was walking down the hall, unbuttoning his coat reluctantly. It was bone chillingly cold outside and the plummeting temperature had frozen his innards. Last week the boiler had broken down and they all had to make do with a handful of space heaters. Luckily Dee was able to snag one for their office but Drake, Ted and hyper JJ kept barging in trying to get warm. Dee wanted to kick them out, but Ryo didn't have the heart.

Ryo said hello in response to the scattered greetings he received, wondering the whole time where Dee was. "Yo, Ryo, wait up." Ryo turned to see Dee jogging through the hall to catch up with him. "Hey," he said in greeting, smile on his face, green eyes twinkling.

"I just got here," Ryo told him. "You must have been right behind me."

"Place is starting to look festive," Dee said as they entered their office. Ryo hung up his coat and sat down at his desk, immediately straightening out the already orderly surface. He noticed the brightly wrapped square immediately. He looked up at Dee who was trying, unsuccessfully to appear innocent. "Dee?"

"Hmm. Looks like your Secret Santa struck again."

Ryo shook his head failing to suppress a little smile. "What is it this time?"

Dee shrugged. "Open it and see."

"Baka," he said, not without affection. For the past week Dee had been smuggling little gifts onto his desk. Ryo was deeply touched by Dee's concern for him. He knew how depressing Ryo still found Christmas, even though he had cleared his murdered parents' names. It was getting harder to cultivate his seasonal depression with Dee, Bikky and Carol around. They were irrepressibly excited, and who could blame them?

Ryo's long slender fingers unwrapped the tiny package nimbly. At least he was reasonably sure that it was not a repeat of Dee's first little gift: a sheet of paper with crude drawings of hearts on it and the words "Love Certificate", entitling Ryo to a night of passion with Dee. Unwrapped the package revealed some Japanese lettering which Ryo could not read. He opened it, bracing himself for something rude. He pulled out a white porcelain ball hanging on a chain. "A tea ball?"

"Yeah, I thought you would like that for those fancy teas your Aunt Elena gave you. I know how much you enjoy a good cup of tea."

Ryo's fingers caressed the smooth surface of the tea ball. He smiled at Dee, truly charmed by his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Dee."

Dee's smile widened, relieved that Ryo liked his present. Like it or not he was going to make Ryo have a good Christmas. Ryo frowned. "You're making me feel bad, giving me so many gifts-I haven't gotten you anything, yet."

"Ryo, the day you told me that you loved me was the day I got the ultimate gift. I just want you to be happy."

Ryo blushed and rushed into Dee's arms. He kissed him passionately and added a squeeze for good measure. They pulled away from each other just as their door swung open. Dee's mouth curled into a sneer. The only one who did not respect the privacy of their closed door was Berkeley Rose, their Commissioner. Dee hated the blond man ever since he made his other than professional interest in Ryo apparent. "Meeting in my office, ten minutes."

"What's this about sir?"

He smiled at Ryo, eyes barely able to disguise his desire. "Nothing major, detective. Just a heads up about this year's bonuses, the New Years' Eve schedule and a few miscellaneous items." He left them, door standing wide open. Dee closed it thinking, _how about knocking you obnoxious prick_. But Dee was being a little more careful these days. No one knew about him and Ryo yet, mostly because Ryo wanted it that way. Dee would have shouted it from every roof top, taken out full page magazine ads, skywriting, whatever. "Say, Ryo, when are we going to come out of the closet with our little romance?"

"Dee! I-I'm not comfortable with that idea. O-Okay?"

Dee shrugged. "Okay, baby. Just asking." Ryo's Aunt, Bikky, Carol and Penguin knew-the most important people in their lives, so it was okay with him. Besides, he could just imagine the ribbing he'd get from Ted and Drake. JJ would probably go ballistic, not to mention that bastard, Rose.

And Ryo wouldn't like it.


	2. Jingle Bell Rock

**Jingle Bell Rock**

Bikky and Carol were stringing popcorn and hanging the tasty garlands on the Norway Spruce by the window. Ryo didn't really want it there because it was partially obstructing the window with the fire escape, but there was really no better place to put it. Dee went into the living room to help while Ryo cleaned the kitchen. Bikky had tried to cajole Ryo into joining the decorating but he refused. Dee patted his shoulder in consolation. "That's okay, Biks. He'll come around." _I hope_.

Dee went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out the eggs, milk and cream and set them on the freshly scrubbed counter. Then he opened all the cabinet doors rooting around until Ryo could not take it any more. "What are you looking for?" he asked, exasperated by the sight of Dee messing up his kitchen.

"The sugar. Where'ya hiding it?"

Ryo stared at him. "What are you trying to do?"

Dee smiled devilishly. "The sugar, please, Sexy. If you don't mind?"

Ryo opened a cabinet door under the sink. He pulled out a blue canister and set it in front of Dee on the counter with an audible click. Dee looked at him, trying to gauge his mood. He seemed annoyed. Well, he had a way to fix _that_. "I'm making us some eggnog."

"_Eggnog_? You?"

"Sure."

"But Dee, you can barely make toast!"

Dee shrugged unperturbed. "So? I can make eggnog and it's damn good, too. Now where's the rum?"

Ryo snorted. With all the times Dee stayed over and raided the liquor cabinet prior to their romance, he could damn well go get it himself. He should know where everything was by now. He started to leave. Dee reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm done in here, and you better make sure you clean up whatever mess you make, Baka."

"OH no," Dee said, tugging him closer. "You are going to help." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ryo's cheek, as if that was all the argument he needed. Ryo regarded him for a moment. Then he sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Dee smiled triumphantly. "Um-oh, I need some nutmeg. Do you have any?"

Ryo opened the cabinet door above Dee's head. On the bottom shelf in the corner was a small lazy susan with spice bottles on it. Ryo placed the nutmeg with the other ingredients. "Blender?"

Ryo hissed at him, "Dee Laytner, you are always here, how come you don't know where anything is?"

Dee laughed. "Kitchen is sorta your territory, baby."

"Hmph! Here," he said handing him the blender. There was a small transistor radio on top of the refrigerator. Dee fiddled with it until he found a station playing Christmas songs. "That's better. I need mood music."

Ryo smiled in spite of himself. He watched his partner, now more intrigued than annoyed.

"Measuring cup?"

"You can use the blender. There are measurements on the side. See?" He showed him where. Dee smirked. "How come I never noticed that before?"

Ryo kissed his cheek. "What else can I do?"

"Hand me stuff and just stand there looking pretty."

Ryo batted him on the back of his head playfully. "Baka!"

Dee pouted. "That's not very Christmassy, you know. Hand me the milk." Dee poured in the milk, cream and two eggs. He blended the mixture for several pulses. Then he asked Ryo for a half cup of sugar, a teaspoon of nutmeg and a teaspoon of vanilla. He whipped the stuff up until it was frothy. "Get two cups, please."

"What about the rum?"

"This is for the two goons, who incidentally _ate_ more popcorn than they strung up. I'll put rum in ours."

Ryo walked into the living room gingerly, not wanting to spill the contents of the two cups he carried. It was suspiciously quiet in the room and the lights were off, emphasizing the blinking lights on the tree. Two figures huddled on the couch. Ryo cleared his throat rather noisily and watched frowning, but inwardly amused, as his rambunctious foster son separated from his friend, Carol. "Have some eggnog," he said handing out the drinks. Then he turned on a lamp. Carol was blushing, the rosy hue spreading over her cheeks prettily. "Thanks, Ryo," she said taking a sip. "This is good," she smiled up at him. Bikky had a creamy mustache on his upper lip. "It tastes weird."

"But do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's not as thick as the store kind."

"Dee made it."

"Ack! I'm probably poisoned now!" Bikky sputtered. Ryo laughed heartily. "Knock it off. You said you liked it."

Bikky muttered something unintelligible, but undoubtedly rude under his breath and Carol nudged him.

When Ryo returned to the kitchen Dee had a glass of eggnog waiting for him. He took a tentative sip-Dee was not known for his culinary skills. But much to his surprise and then delight he found the concoction palatable and tasty. The rum wasn't bad either, as a pleasant warmth spread down to his belly. "How do you like it?"

"It's really good, Dee. Thanks." Now the radio was playing Jingle Bell Rock. Dee gulped down his eggnog and grabbed Ryo. "Hey! Watch it, my drink."

Dee let go. "Well finish it already!" When Ryo put down his glass Dee wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him close. He spun him around and pulled him in again. They danced to the bouncy Christmas song, laughing, their eyes bright with their mutual affection. When the song ended Dee embraced Ryo even tighter as he leaned in for a kiss. Ryo swayed slightly, allowing his arms to tighten around Dee's neck as they kissed tenderly at first, then searchingly. This was much better, more like the Ryo he knew and loved. Ryo sucked Dee's bottom lip and Dee moaned. The next thing he knew Ryo's hands were sliding beneath the waistband of his jeans, tickling the small of his back and Dee gasped, surprised. "Rugrats are in the other room," he muttered between kisses. Ryo pulled away reluctantly. He glanced at the blender. "Can I have more?"

Dee grinned. "You can have anything you want."

Dee got rid of the kids and got off relatively cheap since he only gave Bikky a twenty. He took it without complaint. Dee suspected he had things other than money on his mind. Yep, the little ape definitely had a thing for Carol.

He sat on the floor with his back against the sofa looking at the Christmas tree. After a few minutes he heard Ryo calling him. "I'm in here, baby."

Ryo was confused. Usually when they were alone he did not waste any time getting him into bed. He sat down and Dee pulled him to his side. Ryo shifted so that his head rested on Dee's shoulder. "Tree looks good," Dee said. Ryo nuzzled his neck, but there was something desperate in it. Ryo was not dealing well with whatever it was that was on his mind. Dee rubbed his shoulder, fingers gliding over the soft material of his dress shirt. "What is it?"

"What is what," Ryo murmured. Dee gave him a gentle squeeze. "Look, I know that this is a hard time of the year for you, but you seem.......I don't know, like, extra upset."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, but...."

Ryo twisted away to look at him. "No buts. There's nothing to say, okay?" He glared at him and Dee flinched. For a split second his eyes held pure, unbridled fury. Dee had never seen that look before. It unnerved him. "Okay, sorry." Dee stared at the tree, not really seeing the blinking lights.

Ryo's expression softened. Why was he being such a jerk to Dee? He was trying so hard to make him happy, to make him, what? Forget? The thing was that he would never forget-he didn't _want_ to forget. Why couldn't he understand that? Why couldn't _anyone_ understand that? Dee was looking at the tree, but his expression was tense. Ryo sighed. This wasn't what he wanted. He pulled Dee close and kissed the side of his neck. "Sorry, Dee. Let's not fight, all right?"

Dee resisted his effort to kiss his mouth, but not for long. He turned his head and kissed Ryo back earnestly. Ryo deepened the kiss, but Dee knew that he was just trying to distract him with sex so he wouldn't have to face things. Dee wanted to help him and well, for now if sex was what would help Ryo, then that's what he'd get. It wasn't as if anyone had to twist his arm; everything about the brunette detective drove him wild, and Dee was a firm believer in the concept of sexual healing. He stood and tugged Ryo to his feet. Without hesitation he scooped him up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom.


	3. GrinchGrouch

**Grinch/Grouch**

Ryo rushed down the long hospital corridor. He saw room 304 and paused. Then he pushed open the door. Dee was sitting on the bed, buttoning his shirt. There was a huge dried bloodstain on the left shoulder. He smiled when he saw Ryo. Ryo wasn't smiling. He looked both relieved and mad as hell. "Are you okay," he said quietly. _Oh shit_. That meant he was furious. Dee was nodding his head. "'m okay, baby."

"Not _here_," Ryo admonished him for using the endearment. "You didn't call for back up, Baka."

"Didn't think I needed it." Dee's voice was sluggish, laced with a mild pain killer.

"Can you leave yet?"

"Yep. Just got discharged. Don't be mad, huh?"

Ryo shook his head angrily. "You take too many stupid chances."

For the next two days Ryo barely spoke to Dee. H e was upset that Dee had been wounded, but how it happened in the first place is what really got to him. Dee had been on his way to question a witness on a robbery case they were on. He was somewhere off of Hudson Street when he saw a woman getting mugged. Of course he just had to charge in, not knowing if the perp was armed. He was and the bullet grazed Dee's shoulder before he was able to subdue him.

Dee was writing out his report when Drake knocked and entered. "Hey Dee, how's the shoulder?"

Dee snorted in response. "It was nothing-just a scratch."

"All in a day's work, eh caped crusader?"

Dee took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He took a couple of puffs and sighed with satisfaction. "You know, by the time the back up would have arrived the scuzzball would have been long gone, so I tackled him. The gun went off by accident."

"Lucky bastard," Drake said with a hint of admiration. Dee was a good cop, he and Ryo led the precinct with the most arrests. But Dee was a crazy bugger. Although ever since getting partnered up with Ryo, he took fewer chances. Ryo's cooler head usually prevailed.

Ryo strode in, going directly to his desk. "Hey, Ryo. Looks like your partner decided to fly solo again."

Ryo made a dismissive noise. He didn't bother to look up at Drake. Drake gave Dee a quizzical look and Dee shrugged. "He thinks I took a stupid risk. Not the president of my fan club today."

"Whatever." Drake made a hasty exit, avoiding the sudden tension pervading their office. _Those two are so weird together_, he mused. It was not unusual for partners to become close. It had to be that way because trust was vital on the job. Frequently partners spent more time with each other than their families. Ryo was probably pissed at Dee for a variety of reasons, but it would be a deficit to their unit for their partnership to be broken. Weird as they were, they worked and extraordinarily well.

* * *

"Bragging now?" Ryo's voice was clipped. Dee took one last drag from his cigarette and ground it out in the ashtray Ryo gave him as a gag gift for his birthday two years ago. It read: Park your Butts Here. He exhaled, twin streams of smoke twining from his mouth. "No, I wasn't bragging. Drake came in and asked me about it. Why are you still pissed?"

"Figure it out, genius."

"Okay." At least now Ryo appeared to be speaking to him again. Ryo had the newspaper spread out on his desk. He was browsing through the pages when he stopped short. Dee watched his eyes shift side to side rapidly as he read. He dropped the paper on his desk and stared at it blankly. Dee moved behind him and read over his shoulder. _Oh fuck. Fucking hell_.

* * *

Dee was watching Ryo who was staring out at the view of the city. They were on the 27th's roof top. Snow was swirling lightly, blown by the chill wind off of trees and high surfaces. Dee was smoking, trying to think of something to say that would not sound trite or insensitive. The article in the paper was about a mob hit. A couple from Minnesota, flying in to town for their anniversary was shot to death on the Grand Central Parkway, the road linking Queens to Long Island. It was a case of mistaken identity. Ryo practically went catatonic so Dee forced him to come up to the roof for some air. "Ryo," he began, "baby, some times bad things happen. Good people suffer. It doesn't seem fair. This is a bad coincidence, and add that with my recent antics I understand why you're upset." He stopped, unsure of what to say next, unsure of how he was being received. Besides, Penguin always said that sometimes people don't want sympathy, they want understanding. "I know how you feel."

Ryo whirled around, glaring at him. "You don't know shit!" Then he stormed off, leaving a bewildered Dee amid the swirling snowflakes.

* * *

"Oh, man! I can't take this any more," Bikky was staring at Ryo's bedroom door. The man had come home slammed dinner together and then locked himself in his room without a word. Carol gave Bikky a small, sympathetic smile. "You know how hard Christmas is on him."

"Yeah, but this is worse than usual. And I can't even blame the perv."

"No, you can't." They both knew that Dee was trying extra hard to be nice to Ryo. Bikky sighed audibly. "Let's go for a walk."

"It's freezing out!" Carol protested. Bikky shrugged. "Well, then let's go to your aunt's. Anything, Cal-I gotta get out of here for a while."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby, are you okay?"

"Dee. Please just leave me alone."

"Okay. Well....if you want to talk about...."

"I don't." Ice. Dee closed his eyes. He had never gotten such a cold shoulder from him before. "I know you don't. But I'll be here all night if you need me."

"Goodbye." Ryo hung up the phone. He hesitated, almost dialed Dee's number. Then he shook his head, frustrated and angry. Vaguely he wondered if he should bolt the door. Dee often did not take the hint. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. Restless, he decided to watch tv.

* * *

Ryo started awake. He had fallen asleep watching tv. He shut the set off. The lights twinkled on the tree and he stared transfixed for a moment, remembering another Christmas a long time ago.

He was six and it had snowed transforming their yard into a white, glistening heaven. He played outside all day, he and his mother built a snow fort and a snowman. When his father returned from work they had a snowball fight, laughing and sputtering. They ended the perfect day with an evening of games and hot cocoa and sugar cookies, freshly baked by his mother.

Ryo brushed a tear away. He was gratified that he still could remember the happy times. The clock on the wall chimed. It was midnight. Two more days until Christmas.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Bikky was on winter break and more than a little excited. Ryo's mood improved marginally, but it was solely for the boy's benefit. That evening he would be at a Christmas party given by Carol's aunt. Ryo and Dee were on the split shift and would not get off work until eleven.

* * *

Dee and Ryo sat in Dee's car. They were on stakeout, watching a man suspected of arson. Dee grumbled, complaining that the fire department should be investigating arson related crimes. "We're the police, arson is a crime," Ryo reminded him. Dee shifted low in his seat. Ryo and he had not been together in two weeks, and except for work talk, there had been nothing between them. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it. He understood the reason behind his partner's sullen mood, but this was getting ridiculous and it was jeopardizing their relationship. Dee cleared his throat, nervous about what he was going to ask. "Ryo, are you.....sorry that you're with me?"

"W-What?" Ryo was taken aback by the question.

"Are you having regrets about us?"

Ryo took a deep breath. "Yes."

Dee's heart sank. His hands were clammy and tears pricked behind his eyes. Ryo saw and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Dee-I didn't mean it that way, I......"

But Dee held up his hand. "Don't," he choked out, "don't say another fucking word."


	4. Three Ghosts

**Three Ghosts**

Ryo twisted under the covers. _What a shit hole of a day_. Dee had left after their shift was over, miserable and defeated. Bikky was disgusted with him for not doing the holiday thing properly, and he was exhausted, bone and soul weary. He let himself drift off, hoping that the morning would bring better things.

* * *

He was shivering. So cold, like a window had been left open. Ryo opened his eyes. It was dark in the room. His covers were on the floor. He bent low off the side of the bed to retrieve them when he noticed a weird green light under the door. He became instantly alert, his cop instincts sliding into place as he crept silently to the door and carefully pulled it open. The light streamed into the hall from the living room. He advanced, taking tentative steps until he stood at the edge of the room. The whole room was alight and felt warm, almost cozy. A figure stood by the tree. A girl. She turned around. "Carol," he gasped relieved and confused. "What are you doing here at this hour and where is Bikky?"

The girl smiled radiantly. Something was off here. She was almost as tall as the tree, and she wore a long lavender robe. On her head rested a laurel crown. "I'm not Carol," her voice chimed merrily. Ryo blinked. "Oh? I suppose you're going to tell me that you are the ghost of Christmas past?"

Soft, tinkling laughter. "Tis why you are such a good policeman, detective MacLean. So intelligent and sharp."

"No," Ryo said. "This is some elaborate hoax. Did Dee put you up to this?"

She shook her head. "Come Ryo, we haven't much time."

Ryo refused to go to her outstretched hand so she glided over to him and touched his elbow. Before he knew what was happening they were floating, then soaring through time and space. Ryo kept his eyes shut tight, refusing to believe any of it. They stopped. He finally opened his eyes. They were standing in the middle of the living room of his childhood home. It was the snow day he'd been thinking about so recently. "You had a happy life," the girl who was not Carol, said.

"Yes," he whispered.

* * *

They surged through his life and times, good memories and bad. "Your parents' murder is why you became a policeman."

"Yes. I had to.......avenge them in some way."

"Yes. You revered them. That is fine. But why do you dishonor them now?"

Ryo felt as if he'd been struck. "Dishonor? How? I never forget-I cleared their names."

"Our time is done."

"Wait," he cried. "You can't say a thing like that and just leave...."

* * *

Ryo woke up with his head by the foot board , one leg dangling off the bed. "What the hell? What a crazy dream." There was a snicker coming from the corner. He bolted upright. "Who's here?"

A figure suspiciously resembling his foster son emerged. "Bikky," he growled, " I knew it! You are putting me on to get even with me about being less than....festive."

"No-I am not your foster son, Ryo. I am..."

Ryo sighed. Not again. "Let me guess. You are the ghost of Christmas present."

"Good. C'mon, you know the drill."

Flying through the space time continuum again. This time Ryo kept his eyes open but there was really nothing to see. They landed at a bar. It was kind of seedy, pathetic decorations amid worn furniture. It was cold and a bit dingy. "Why are we here?"

The ghost raised his arm and pointed to a shadowy corner in the bar. Dee was sitting alone at a table, several empty bottles of beer surrounding him. "Dee! Hey, that's Dee, my partner." Ryo frowned. "What's he doing _here_?"

"I should think that would be perfectly obvious, detective. Your partner is drowning his sorrows, the pain of unrequited love."

"What? That's not true, Dee knows I love him."

"Really? How's that? You told him you had regrets about your relationship, you won't let him tell anyone about you and you've been mean to him these last few weeks. Yep-sounds like love."

Ryo flushed with anger and shame. "It's just the holiday-he knows I get upset."

"Upset? Why?"

Before Ryo could answer, the scene shifted and they were at Carol's aunts' home. Bikky was whispering to Carol. "Ryo has been impossible and now I think he and Dee may be breaking up. I love him like he's my dad but I can't take these moods any more."

Ryo stood with his arms splayed, disbelieving his ears. "Why am I not allowed to grieve in my own way? Am I just supposed to forget about my family?"

The ghost shrugged. "You're supposed to move on. Grief should not linger this long. It isn't healthy. Besides, you still have a family who cares for you, but you are not caring back when they need you most. The holidays are a lonely time."

Ryo shuddered. He and Dee had a similar conversation earlier that evening. Dee suggested that he get some help and he suggested that Dee perform a certain act on himself. He thought about the ghost's words. _Get over it_? _Family_. Were he and Bikky and Dee and Carol a family? He had Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick as well. What had they ever done, except show him how much he was loved? A wave of dizziness swept over him. He blinked and found himself standing outside a forbidding looking building. The ghost was gone. Ryo turned around in a slow circle. It was foggy and he couldn't see his feet through the mist. "Excuse me, handsome, I believe we have an appointment."

Ryo turned. "You have _got_ to be kidding," he said as the very image of Berkeley Rose came into view. "_You're_ the ghost of the future?"

"Hey, we're not all scary like in the movies."

"Says you. Okay, let's get this over with."

"My, my but we are impatient, detective."

"Yeah well, isn't this the part where you show me how my scrooge-like behavior is harming everyone I know?"

The Rose ghost sighed. "No need to be so surly, detective."

Ryo looked at the building. "What is this place?"

"Let's go in." The Berkeley ghost led him through the doors in the traditional manner: walking through them. "I really have to wake up," Ryo muttered. The ghost smiled charmingly at him. "What an appropriate choice of words." They headed for a room at the end of the hall. Dee was in a room that looked a lot like the solitary confinement cell at the precinct. "Why is Dee here?"

Dee was lying on a cot staring off into space. He looked haggard, worn and completely broken. Ryo's heart ached at the sight of him. "This is a drug and alcohol rehab center. After you broke off your relationship he went on a drinking binge that nearly killed him. He is brokenhearted. You were the love of his life, Ryo. He couldn't handle it when you....."

"When I what?" Ryo pleaded, grabbing the ghost by the lapels of his suit. The ghost gently removed his hands. "Your bleak christmas depression spiraled out of control. You neglected your foster son and he was removed from your custody. Then you shut everyone else out, including your aunt and uncle." The air shimmered and again Ryo felt that wave of dizziness. When he blinked they were in a cemetery. Now Ryo did shiver a little from fear. "Oh god, please don't tell me-it's my grave, isn't it?"

"You took your own life on December 24th. All because you were too frightened to let yourself be happy."

Ryo sobbed. "Is that why....... Dee?"

The ghost nodded. "This is not set in stone. I have a special gift for you." The ghost vanished and in his place Ryo's parents materialized. Ryo gasped, astonished. He rushed into their outstretched arms and hugged them tight, tears streaming down his cheeks. "How?"

"Sweetheart, it is so good to see you."

"I've missed you both so much!" He hugged his father. "Dad," he sighed. He knew that this was all probably just a dream, but he felt such joy, he didn't care. Then his mother pulled him into her arms tenderly. "Ryo, we have come for a reason. To tell you that you must stop grieving this way."

Ryo stared at her. "I don't understand. Now even _you_ want me to forget?"

"Not forget, son," his father answered. "Remember all of the good things."

"I-I do...." he faltered. His mother kissed him and he felt her warmth all over him. "Ryo, you have been mourning us a long time, to the exclusion of your own happiness."

"I thought that if I allowed myself to......enjoy things that I'd forget you. I love you."

"And we love you too, that is why we have come. You honor us more by living a fulfilled life, son. You have a wonderful family who love you, and there is Dee."

Ryo was startled. "Y-You know about Dee?"

His parents smiled. "He's a pistol," his father said chuckling. "And he adores you," his mother added. "Loving Dee is not wrong, and it is not a betrayal to be happy. We want you to be happy or our deaths would become meaningless."

Ryo was thunderstruck by his mother's words. _It was okay to be happy. It was not a betrayal_. The three embraced again and now Ryo's heart felt light. The weight of despair had been lifted. His parents began to fade into the mist.

* * *

Ryo was waking up and as his eyes opened and his mind cleared he heard these words echo in his brain: _be happy_. He sat up slowly. It was light out. He glanced at the bed side clock. It was 6 a.m. Christmas morning.


	5. Joy,Joy,Joy

**Joy, Joy, Joy**

Bikky padded into the small dining room, sniffing. "Something smells good."

Ryo followed him in. "Merry Christmas, Bik." He hugged the boy, knowing that he did not like to be fussed over. Bikky endured it indulgently, surprised by the affection in the greeting. "Wow, dude, are you like, over whatever was eating you?"

Ryo smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You could say that. And Biks-sorry about......everything."

Bikky was suddenly flushed with embarrassment. He had wanted Ryo to cheer up, but this was a lot of emotion, and he didn't know how to handle it. _Oh, what the hell_, he decided. He hugged Ryo back and then pulled away. Ryo tilted his chin up so he could look at him. "Biks, I'll always be here to look after you, okay?"

"Yeah. Uh-what's for breakfast?"

"French toast, bacon and scrambled eggs."

Bikky's eyebrows raised. "What? No fruit, no fiber? It's a Christmas miracle!"

Ryo laughed. "You could say that."

Carol joined them and they had a nice breakfast with pleasant conversation. Then Ryo led the two excited youths into the living room where they tore into their gifts with glee.

Ryo did not have to work but there was going to be a little party over at the precinct. He invited Bikky and Carol to go, neglecting to mention that he was planning sort of a surprise.

* * *

Ryo was at his desk fidgeting. He had been sitting in the small office he shared with Dee for a half hour, passing on requests by coworkers to join the festivities. He was waiting for Dee. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It wasn't too late-it_ couldn't_ be too late. Finally the door creaked as Dee entered. His face registered bleary-eyed surprise. He was severely hung over. "Oh, hey. I won't bother you, I just came to get my extra pack of cigarettes."

"You smoke too much."

Dee just grunted in reply. He'd heard this lots of times. He fished a cigarette out of the box. Ryo came over and held out a lighter. "Thanks."

"Why'd you drink so much?"

"What?"

"And why that seedy bar?"

"How did you know......."

Ryo leaned against his desk and reached out for his free hand. "Dee, I am so sorry for the way I behaved. I treated you badly and I didn't mean what I said the other night. You didn't let me finish." He shook his head. "Anyway it doesn't matter."

Dee stared at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Ryo laughed nervously. "Will you forgive me?" Before he could formulate any kind of answer Ryo slid onto his lap and kissed him. Dee's resolve melted. How could he stay angry at Ryo, especially with an apology like that? He returned the kiss more vigorously. "I forgive you."

The smile that lit up Ryo's face made him look like an angel. Dee was confused. _Why the change of heart?_ "Ryo-what.......?"

He put two fingers up to Dee's lips. "Shh, baby. I have a present for you."

Dee's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Where is it?"

Ryo stood and took his hand. "Come with me." He led him down the hall to the lobby. Christmas music and revelry filled the air. Even chief Smith looked like he was having a good time. Dee looked around for this present. "Where is it, Ryo?" He suddenly became aware that they were still holding hands. "Look up."

Dee did. They were standing under the light that he had hung the sprig of mistletoe on. "I don't understand."

His eyes widened as Ryo slipped his arms around him. "Dee Laytner, I love you and I want to wish you a Merry Christmas." Then he kissed him, long and hard in front of everyone at the precinct.


	6. Mmmmlemon

**Mmm......Lemon**

They no sooner closed the door to their apartment before they were all over each other.

The kiss that Ryo bestowed upon his shocked lover was received warmly, with the notable exceptions Of Berkeley Rose and J.J. Adams, whose fantasies of making the detectives theirs vanished faster than the spiked eggnog. Ryo's fears of rejection and ridicule remained unrealized, although their fellow detectives did rib them some. Drake had made a snide comment that their clandestine relationship now made sense of some of the odd occurrences lately, and Dee clipped him in the back of the head affectionately. Throughout the entire time they were at the party, Dee hugged him and kissed him, deliriously happy. Carol and Bikky had been there for this momentous occasion, Bikky inwardly relieved that the two men he regarded as his parents, made up.

But now they were alone. Bikky was staying at Carol's tonight. Dee paused from kissing his lover to make a few preparations. When he was ready he called Ryo into the living room. The room was dark except for a few strategically placed candles. Soft music was playing on the stereo and Dee sat on the floor next to the sofa holding two glasses of wine. Ryo smiled warmly at him. "Dee, this is so romantic." He sauntered over to him and lowered himself so that he faced Dee on his knees. He was wearing a pair of black satin sleep pants and the matching shirt was unbuttoned. Dee let his eyes roam, his approval obvious. Ryo bent toward him and grazed his lips against his. "Merry Christmas, Dee."

Dee put the glasses down on the coffee table. "Oh, Ryo. I love you so much." He pulled him into his arms. Ryo closed his eyes as Dee kissed him, working his eager tongue inside his mouth. There was nothing in the world that tasted better. Ryo whimpered against his lover's lips. They looked into each other's eyes, in perfect understanding that this, them together, was right.

Dee planted fluttery kisses all over Ryo's face and smiled against his soft skin when his tongue glided over his earlobe. This was one of Ryo's pleasure points and he was rewarded by his soft moan as he sucked the earlobe into his mouth. Lips and tongue slowly made their way down his neck, biting down on his collar bone, marking him, branding him. _Mine, you are mine_, Dee thought absently as he continued his journey down his partner's body. Tonguing a pert pink nipple. Ryo groaning.

He loved the feeling of Dee's lips all over him. He grabbed at Dee's shirt, pulling it free of the waistband of his jeans. Slid his hands over Dee's back. So smooth and warm and strong. Dee sighed, reveling in his touch. They came together in another deep kiss and when they parted Ryo breathed, "let's go to bed."

He led the way, constantly turning to smile at his raven haired lover. Then he pushed him onto the bed and leaped on top of him.

Dee laughed, gasping a little from the impact. He slid Ryo's shirt off and then his own. Chest to chest, the feeling of bare skin against skin made them moan.

Ryo's hands glided over Dee's pecs. "So strong, so beautiful." He kissed him again, he could never kiss him enough. Ryo tugged the waistband of Dee's jeans and pulled them down and off, letting them slide to the floor. He scooted to the end of the bed and picked up Dee's foot. Dee raised his head, his eyes questioning. "Tonight is all about you-your pleasure, Dee." Ryo smiled and then bent his head to kiss his instep. Dee dropped his bed back onto the pillow. _I've died and gone to heaven_, he thought as Ryo gently massaged his big toe. Ryo kissed the toe then slipped it into his mouth and slathered it with his tongue. Dee was moaning. He exhaled, released the tension there, surprised that he was tense at all. Ryo massaged and licked all over his foot, repeating the action on his ankle, up his calf and thigh, lips burning a trail to the inside of his thigh, lips nibbling, tongue licking and teasing.

Worked on the other leg. Did it all over again. Dee squirmed. No one had ever made him feel this sensual before and the purity of Ryo's desire seared him. Ryo hovered over him, dipping down for yet another delicious kiss. Then he proceeded to lick, kiss, nibble and massage his way down Dee's torso. Dee moaned, begging for release but Ryo took his time. He wanted this night, this pleasure, to be burned in Dee's memory. He had pledged his love: now it was time to leave no doubt of it. At last Ryo descended to Dee's crotch, inhaling his masculine odor. It made his own cock swell and twitch with desire. A tentative lick sent Dee soaring. He swirled his tongue around the head and then across the weeping slit, tasting him. "Mmm, Dee. You taste good."

Dee whimpered pitifully. Ryo plunged down on his aching member, ready to relieve the pressure. He glided along the rigid flesh smoothly, his lover's impassioned outcry spurring him along. He released his grip on Dee's hips so he could pump a little. The rhythm they build up was exquisite and soon Dee shouted hoarsely as he released his essence. "Oh, oh, Ryoooooo!"

When Dee's body stopped convulsing Ryo slowly backed away, freeing him but not before planting a little kiss at the tip. His smile was so broad his eyes squinted. "Was that good, Dee?"

Dee grabbed him and sealed his mouth over his in answer. "Mmph. That was great. I love you, sexy." Dee's hands scrabbled eagerly over Ryo, caressing his back, his chest, rolling them over, kissing his way down his stomach. He kissed lightly, then nipped, then ran his tongue over every inch of skin. He covered Ryo's stomach that way, enjoying the way Ryo's back arched off the mattress in response. "Dee," he moaned. Dee raised his head to look at his man. _Such an angel, so perfect_. Dee loved how Ryo made his name sound erotic, each utterance singing to his heart. His lips nibbled the tip of Ryo's cock teasingly, hot, wet, tongue swirling around the head, licking the pre-cum pooled at the slit. Ryo's moans of pleasure fill the room. "Ah......Dee." Dee swallowed him without further delay, sucking hard and then gently, alternating the motion and hollowing out his cheeks. His hands clamp down on Ryo's wildly bucking hips. _So hot, so excited_. Finally with a long, strangled moan, Ryo gushed into Dee's waiting throat, his voice harsh and gasping.

They calmed down a little and Dee gathered him in his arms. Their lips clung to each other as their tongues dueled playfully. Soon Ryo was ready again and he arched up into Dee, to let him know. "Mmm, sexy, sexy," Dee said pushing his legs up and back. A quick grab for the lube and first one finger readied him. Soon Ryo was thrusting against three fingers, wanting something more. "Now, please, Dee."

Dee obliged him, entering him carefully and smoothly. He groaned when he felt Ryo's tight sheath envelop him in its warmth. He began moving slowly, building up the pleasure. When Ryo rocked his hips in kind, Dee's self-restraint flew out the window and they thrust against one another in a fury of lust and blind pleasure. Ryo's moans escalated as he ejaculated all over Dee's belly and Dee shouted out his name as he came, collapsing against his lover. "God, Ryo......that was unbelievable." More kisses. Dee slid carefully free and they held each other tightly as they drifted into a sated sleep.

* * *

They awoke after about an hour and went back to finish their wine. The candles and Christmas tree lights were the only illumination in the dark living room. Ryo set his empty wine glass on the coffee table. "That was nice," he said smacking his lips. Dee grinned naughtily. "The wine? Or before, in bed?"

Ryo laughed softly. "Both, Baka. Dee, I never gave you your gift."

"Hey-there really is one?" he asked, pleased. Ryo kissed his cheek. "There are a couple, actually, but one that I'm anxious for you to have now." Ryo went to the tree and pulled a very small box out from under it. He handed it to Dee. "I hope you like it. It's something that I put a lot of thought into."

Dee ripped the paper off the box, curiosity peaked. He removed the tiny lid. Ryo watched as his eyes grew wide. "Do you like it?"

Dee was speechless. It made Ryo nervous. Then Dee cleared his throat like he was suddenly embarrassed. His eyes were watery. He lifted a set of keys from the box. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. Dee, will you move in with me and Bikky?"

Dee frowned at the mention of the pesky youth. "I'll move in with you-I don't know about ape-boy."

Ryo laughed, and the joy in it was unmistakable. They leaned in to share another kiss.

Dee being Dee was not one to leave things alone. Knowing what he risked he dared ask, "Ryo, all of this has been great-absolutely amazing, but why the big change?"

Ryo stared at him seriously. "If it was anyone but you I'd say that you'd never believe me but....aw, hell. Last night three ghosts visited me to show me the error of my ways and I saw my parents."

Dee's eyes went wider than when he opened his Christmas gift. "Whoa."

Ryo told him everything, in detail, ending with how he realized that loving him was not wrong, was not a betrayal. Dee nodded his head as Ryo's tale unfolded, grimacing at the thought of Berkeley being one of the spirits. "So your parents like me, huh?" He said with a twinkle in his eye. Ryo smiled and it was pure love. Dee was undone from that look. "Uh-so now maybe you won't bust my chops about when Bikky and I saw that girl's ghost in England?"

"Sure I will-and you'll bust mine. I love you, Dee, more than anything."

"I love you too, Ryo."

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

End


End file.
